dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Cybomec (Consto)
Former Officer Clandish Consto is a villain in Stationery Voyagers. Known in the first season as the evil version of Cybomec, he is a tormented serial killer and eventual full-blown terrorist with a very personal vendetta against Neone Delft, as well as a teacher from his grade school years that crushed his spirits. Learning of his role as the Third Lightning Zebra, he became obsessed with gaining positions of power. This leads to him having visions of an otherworldly being promising him the status of a god in exchange for his cooperation. Because of his ambition to amount to something and get revenge on his past tormentors, he gladly submits to the demands and becomes a traitor to his home country. His service to Imperial Markerterion is soon cut short, and he finds himself being saved for an even darker path in the future. Concept and creation Cybomec was originally conceived to be just one character, a Librion whose body came with a pre-programmed "Search and Destroy Voyagers" instruction that made him an enemy of the Voyagers by-default. As the character began to grow in significance and relevance, he gained more of a backstory. He also gained more personal reasons to be an antagonist to the Voyagers. Later, it was decided that the character of Cybomec made more sense as two different characters, thus Richard Ribando was made as a good counterpart to Clandish Consto. Pre-series character history Early childhood Consto began his early life as a relatively normal child, constantly surrounded by incompetence and corruption; and always wishing for some small thing in his life that he could control. Around the age of five years, Consto's attempt to make a flower vase for his teacher backfired. The teacher rejected the vase, called him to the side after humiliating him in front of the class, then managed to stoically deconstruct Consto's efforts to be nice to her. Outraged that he would be accused of bribery, he repeatedly flailed about how wrong the teacher was. This led to him being sent to the principal's office. His efforts to explain himself proved fruitless, and he was suspended after the principal announced to him rather callously: "You're nothing but a cog in a big machine! Don't presume yourself as ever being anything, nor having a purpose. As far as I am concerned, you are a waste of existence, just like most of your class. You will die, and be remembered only for the smell of your rotting corpse." His childhood trauma was made worse when his parents waited until five hours after school to retrieve him, only to ground him for a week without explanation and without willingness to hear him explain. This experience embittered him so greatly, that he began searching for ways to vent his frustrations. He could not bring it upon himself to hurt either of his parents, but did decide that he had to have his principal's behavior brought into question. Just as he found someone willing to listen to his complaints of abuse, the principal was found to have died from what appeared to be heart failure. Consto's teacher then made the mistake of announcing: "Well, I guess you'll never get justice now! Best you just suck it up!" At that point, Consto decided there was little true good in the world, and that he had to be mean and tough himself if he wished to prove the dead principal wrong. He swiftly turned and attacked the teacher with a scissors, inflicting serious injury to her before the social worker interfered. He then attacked and knocked out the social worker, who made the mistake of saying to him: "Perhaps the principal was right about you?" With the exception of his mother, that comment lead to Consto developing a strong distrust of most women in his life from then-onward. On top of that, he began to have love-hate feelings towards most authority figures in his life, but especially teachers. He proceeded to decapitate the dead principal, before being found by police and whisked off to a psychological ward. Fourth grade By the time he had reached fourth grade, he had been released from his mental hospital for about two years. Other inmates had taught him crucial survival skills while he was in there, and interactions on the street he'd been encouraged to try taught him how to use violence to solve problems. The innocence and naivety of others he encountered in school irritated him, and he often resorted to bullying to try to force his more pessimistic worldview on others. One day, his temper worse than ever, his inner rage burst out over a third grade couple that were kissing on the playground. He immediately proceeded to attack them, beating senseless and nearly killing the boy Larson Weti. The heroic and idealistic Neone Delft, daughter of carpenter Hidicky Delft, intervened to rescue Larson and spare her schoolmate Margie Limmin the horror of watching her boyfriend die. This led to an epic chase that extended off of school grounds, with Consto vowing he would kill Neone for her interference. Just when he caught up with her and it seemed he would make good on his promises, a few teachers plus a cop caught up to Consto and subdued him. They carried him back, wiggling and screaming as he continued to make death threats against Neone. As a result of his behavior, he was immediately expelled and sent home. He vowed that one day, he would get revenge on all of them. Adolescence Consto's heart and mind grew increasingly darker during his adolescent years, though he kept most of his violence internalized. As he began to learn more about how to take care of himself, his parents both became afflicted with Vornsid's disease and lost touch with reality when it developed into brain tumors. His mother, Valerie, became obsessed with donuts and crepes. Meanwhile, his father Marvin became obsessed with the idea of being lost in an imaginary forest. Consto soon found himself spending all of his inheritance upon their deaths just to pay for their funerals, and himself being one of the few that even showed up for the funeral. The world's complete lack of sympathy for Consto only furthered his absolute contempt for everything and everyone. Series history Season One: Vocations Predecessors This flashback episode shows some of Consto's early beginnings, but also documents his gradual slide into irrevocable villainy. Consto has grown up to be a cop, but proves unable to do much against the Yehtzig Pirate League's forces causing trouble on Nabijab streets. Secretly, he continues to harbor his vendetta against Neone. Due to corruption in the police force in Nabijab, the chief of police decides to fire Consto for something that happened off of Consto's watch. This leads to an infuriated Consto slamming his badge down on the desk and departing. Making matters worse, Consto's landlord begins asking for rent. Consto reminds the landlord that he's already ahead on payments for the apartment. The two begin to argue over the landlord's addiction to gambling, and the landlord threatens to evict Consto. After he leaves, his wife enters. She asks for Consto's help, since she is having an affair and is tired of her husband's abuse. Consto agrees to help her, then sets off on his own to get some "Coyote Gut Poison." He begins having flashbacks of his childhood along the way. He wastes little time blackmailing a drug dealer into connecting him with a man that sells the desired poison in significant quantities. After he acquires it, he tests it by finding the female teacher who had wronged him in grade school. He discovers that she is now a sweet, religious old woman. He manages to win her over with his charm, before revealing to her who he really is and what he's really there for. She begins to collapse in pain, while he explains that he has no intention of putting her out of her misery. The poison test proves successful, so Consto sets out to find his landlord's wife and help her set a trap. The three of them meet to discuss options for getting the landlord help with his gambling addiction, but he refuses to hear Consto's arguments. When he begins gagging, he realizes that he's walked into a trap. He tries in vain to fight back, but Consto subdues him and lectures him while he keels over and dies. The wife offers to thank Consto for his services; but he responds that she is an unfaithful wife, so he turns around and stabs her to death. Rodeo Sometime between the end of Consto's continuity in "Predecessors," Consto disposes of his landlord's family's bodies. He feels a calm coming over him that he completely got away with it. Afterward, he takes to stalking Neone and learning as much as he can on her whereabouts. He ironically finds a prostitute named Neone, though it turns out to be one of Neone Washingtip, a slave of Pentacko's. He lets her lure him to a motel, in-turn luring her into a death trap. She begins to remind him of the Neone he once knew, as she cries that there is no justice as long as Pentacko lives. He asks for her name, and she provides it. She immediately realizes that he has her confused for someone else, and gets him to admit he was really after Neone Delft. When she tells him her name is Neone Washingtip instead, he announces "Close enough," and kills her. (Unbeknownst to him, the Neone he was after ends up being taken prisoner by Pentacko just a few neighborhoods away.) His desire to kill Neone Delft grows even more, but so does his lust for power and importance. He decides that the perfect way to prove himself is to kill off everyone important to Pentacko staying in business, as a way to show that there can still be "justice" on Neothode. He also reasons that due to this, every prostitute he kills is actually being done "a favor." He becomes an efficient, elusive serial killer from that night onward. Towards the end of "Rodeo," he finally has a chance encounter with Neone fleeing in a stolen car. He quickly gives pursuit, and she realizes right away through Susani's advice that Consto is her pursuer. She manages to pull a lucky move on Consto, flipping his car and sending him flying into an alleyway. He manages to survive the ordeal, but not without destroying his car. He begins lose hope, as he can no longer hide prostitute bodies without a car. That's when he is rescued by the Red Fleet and taken to Maraldos. Zebras The Vile Chameleon appears to Consto while he agonizes in private over losing his chance to kill Neone. Disguised as an otherworldly being named Mezelwradd, he promises Consto that the two of them will overthrow Mezelwradd's eternal nemesis, Minshus, and become the new gods of Outer Reality. Mezelwradd would rule over two universes, while Consto would rule over Physicalia as his own god. Overcome with relief, and a new reason to live, Consto gladly accepts the offer to work for Mezelwradd. The Vile Chameleon uses this as a way to persuade Consto that he must first pretend to be willing to work for the RMM, then betray them and take over their world. Then, get in good with Astrabolo, before overthrowing him and taking over control of the Yehtzig Pirate League. Then, he had to destroy the Drismabons. Upon doing this, he would be able to take over Mantith, reducing Statios and Whixtitout to the last two places in the Inktacto system that would oppose him. Upon this, Mezelwradd would promise to pitch in and help Consto defeat those worlds. While Mezelwradd disappears, Consto begins obsessing over his thoughts of divinity and power. He is briefly awakened from his trance by Maraldos' men, who lure an all-too-eager Consto into a private room for a meeting. From there, he is told the entire tale of the Lightning Zebra Legend. He eagerly accepts the calling to become the first version of Cybomec. His body would consist of a model based off of one stolen from the Xylien Society by spies for Lord Abberwadd's Teal Fleet. A Cry For Help Consto begins to reflect on Mezelwradd's promises to him, especially the fact that he would one day be called the "Harbinger of the New Era," or "Preamble" for short. In the mean time, he prepares to bond with the Cybomec body and identity. He begin later in that same episode to resume his search for Neone. After doing a few chores for the RMM, he ventures out on his own to resume killing prostitutes. He then decides that killing Pentacko's men would allow him to get more information, and fulfill his ambitions to prove that he was more than a forgettable cog. One by one, he begins killing gangsters. He finds this especially easy to do when he learns that many of them are also looking everywhere for Neone. Invasive Consto Cybomec begins fantasizing about his future taking over the Yehtzig Pirate League by betraying and murdering Astrabolo. Meanwhile, he continues his massive killing sprees with alarming efficiency. No Diplomat's Land Cybomec decides to set an ambush for a gang in the town of Storlig, in the hopes that they might know something. However, his plans are derailed when Neone and a few other Voyagers show up to stage a rescue. Gunfire breaks out while the gangsters try to defend themselves from Cybomec's electric blasts and enhanced phantomitic strength. The Voyagers take advantage of the distraction to get Neone and Marlack out of harm's way first. Cybomec tries to pursue Neone, but Pextel intervenes, surprising Cybomec with his Gear Kick and heroic resolve. As Pextel retreats with his comrades, a startled Cybomec vows that it is not over; and that he will not rest until all the Voyagers are dead. Distressed Cybomec does some research on the Voyagers, and soon learns who they are and what their purpose is in everything. Maraldos informs Cybomec that the most logical way to capture the Voyagers would be to stage a raid on the Rilage Space Center, except that they'd have to wait for Nonpriel to send more troops due to the YPL having a stronger presence. He soon grows outraged at Maraldos' suggestion of a wait time, and decides to handle the matter himself with the aid of a few death droids. The Voyagers soon find themselves trapped inside the Rilage Space Center—with Cybomec going on a killing spree and compromising the integrity of everything in his wake! He prepares for his epic showdown with the Voyagers. The Rage of Cybomec Pextel, Rhodney, and the Eveninger team up to raid the Rilage Center and reclaim it from Cybomec. Meanwhile, he manages to capture and subdue all the other Voyagers while killing all other personnel that he can. While still able to avoid capture, the Voyagers do their best to find ways to hide personnel where Cybomec won't find them. They begin to fear utter defeat when he finally captures Neone, and imprisons her with him inside the main control room. A Glimmering Hope Cybomec begins explaining his plans to Neone, promising that he'll kill her the following morning. He adds that all her friends will be next on his list to die. However, the Eveninger begins to sabotage Cybomec's traps, leading him to abandon Neone in the control room. He immediately captures Pextel and Rhodney, but the Eveninger thwarts capture. Pextel recovers just long enough to free himself and Rhodney, and orders Rhodney to free the other Voyagers while Eveninger and Cybomec fight. The battle rages on for about an extra hour while Pextel lies damaged on the ground and begins to assess how to deactivate Cybomec's model. The Eveninger finally has a revelation that his world is doomed, and decides that self-sacrifice is the only way to end the conflict. He leaps down to face the menace directly, and is electrocuted to death. However, Pextel uses the opportunity afforded him to Gear Kick Cybomec in the back of his head. The caught-off-guard Cybomec then finds himself thrust forcefully into the lower-end ceiling while Pextel uses all his might to force out Cybomec's lead-balzhite supply. He is amazed to find only one fuel rod. He argues with Consto that it is useless to keep fighting: Maraldos only gave Cybomec one fuel rod as a way to keep him dependent on the RMM. Filled with hubris, Cybomec attacks and electrocutes Pextel yet again, then pins him against a wall. However, this proves to be a fatal mistake. Using up his reserve energy on the electric blast causes his body to switch into its dormant state. He soon collapses on the floor, allowing Pextel to easily remove Consto's S-chip before his own body goes dormant due to excessive damage. The other Voyagers, including Erasaxo, show up to assess the situation. Erasaxo vows to take Consto's S-chip back to the Xylien Society for safekeeping. Season Two: Repercussions Eventually, Rhodney and Liquidon get captured by Nonpriel and are transferred aboard an intercepting Wheat Fleet vessel. Nonpriel's Red Fleet, led by Commander Maraldos, return to Markerterion and await word from their captain. It is revealed that a Xylien clean-up crew got sloppy and misplaced Consto's S-chip. The incident was not reported until after after the Voyagers were already on their way to retrieve their Metallic predecessors from the Muellex. Rhodney and Liqidon board a miniature ship, and attempt to distract approaching RMM ships while the other Voyagers retreat to Whixtitout. Things go especially badly when Nonpriel discovers Consto's S-chip. He immediately decides to test it out on a new Librion model that he dubs "Preamble." Liquidon and Rhodney argue incessantly with him to pay heed to the Lightning Zebra Legend, but he ignores them, having unquestioning faith in Consto's loyalty. The newly-christened "Preamble" soon turns against Nonpriel and throws him across the room. He then proceeds to attack nearly everyone else, and then takes control of the ship they're on. He manages to get it into a collision course with Mt. Antelio Island, and then bails through an escape pod. Rhodney manages to talk the Blue Fleet captain into letting him man their ship. This results in them correcting their trajectory for successful reentry of Markerterion's atmosphere. They end up crash-landing on an island near to Mt. Antelio Island, and await rescue from military helicopters. The crew thank Liquidon and Rhodney for their bravery and heroism, but remind them that they are still prisoners of war. Preamble escapes from his capsule and is safely on the island. Having heard from Maraldos that there was a volcanic Mt. Antelio where a powerful wizard lived, Preamble determines that he will head there to learn sorcery. His attempt is soon thwarted by Maurice the Ferryman. The wizard, and his young apprentice Wilter, agree that the only reason a Ferryman would interfere with them acquiring a new pupil would be that the new pupil was simply too dangerous to be allowed. Maurice takes Preamble to the Haragad Cavity, where he has a run-in with the exiled Drismabon king Melchar. The two challenge each other on the grounds of whose demonic religion is correct. However, Melchar wins the argument by stating that he must go first either way. Yet, if he fails in his goal, then only through Preamble can anyone else hope for it to come true. Melchar vanishes soon afterward, leaving Preamble to wander alone until his time should come, on the surface of a planet-sized prison. Final Hope Preamble is eventually retrieved and revived from the Haragad Cavity by the Dark Wanderer, and then sets out to put the next phase of his plan (joining forces with Astrabolo) into action shortly after Tempest suffers a fatal defeat in his mission to exterminate the Final Hope Voyagers. From there, he ends up battling Richard Ribando inside a bizarre structure that appears to have been designed specifically for he and Ribando to battle in. He is ultimately defeated by Ribando Cybomec when Caloride and Philidrio are allowed to back Cybomec up. Clandish Consto awakes during the Final Judgment to find himself restored to a human body, yet is quickly reverted to his tormented child self and sent to live in a prison in Darko modeled after the school where he first took his dark path. He is tormented forever by demons that remind him of the teacher and principal that caused him so much suffering. Yet, he is shown mercy by not being burned as often as Astrabolo, since Consto bowed in defeat willingly before Minshus and admitted his failure. By contrast, Astrabolo was forced to bend a knee in spite massive struggling, and was sent to Darko amidst a hubris-laden stream of boasting and idle threats. Category: Vocations characters Category: Repercussions characters